Tuya hasta el amanecer
by Eviel
Summary: Una fugitiva del mundo de los demonios llega a la mansión Sakamaki, parece una casualidad que ella llegará ahí, pero lo que nadie sabe es la sorpresa que les tiene Karl Heinz, esa fugitiva se convertiría en su nueva esposa.
1. Chapter 1

_"Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes y amarte solo a ti, pero no puede ser así"_

Escapé del mundo de los demonios dos veces, la primera vez trataba de huir de mi destino, de la maldición que yace en los de mi especie, lo que nunca esperé fue enamorarme, lo único que hice fue ponerlo en peligro, casi lo mato, y fue entonces cuando me decidí por borrar sus recuerdos y volví a huir, en mi camino descubrí que lo único que hice fue despertar mi naturaleza y fue así como ellos me encontraron y me llevaron de regreso al mundo de los demonios.

Descubrí que la presión que tenía sobre mis hombros era mayor, tenía que preservar mi linaje y para esto, tendría que concebir un hijo del señor de los vampiros, sólo había un problema, me había enamorado de un humano.

Esa misma noche cuando la luna del Makai se tornó azul fue entonces cuando decidí escaparme, esta vez no fue tan fácil, todos los portales estaban custodiados por los guardias de mi padre, unos pasos se acercaban a mi cuarto, era el momento, salte por la ventana, solo traía un camisón negro, abrí mis alas, era cuestión de segundos para que las sirvientas sonarán la alarma.

Fue entonces cuando escuché los gritos de mi padre, pero ya me encontraba lejos, desde el cielo buscaba un portal, pero no hallaba alguno que no estuviera custodiado, fue entonces cuando recordé una leyenda que solía contarme mi madre,en la que hablaba sobre un lugar en lo más remoto del bosque donde todos los mundos convergen, en el cual si das un mal paso podrías despertar rodeado de serafines apuntándote sus flechas solares a la cabeza o un lugar donde los monstruos no tienen cola, ni cuernos sino que visten de traje. Correría el riesgo, preferiría morir a manos de un serafín que dejar que la maldición se vuelva más fuerte, y eso sólo pasará si me quedo aquí.

Estaba tan cerca, escuchaba a lo lejos los remolinos que se formaban, esa era mi oportunidad me adentré en uno de ellos, la fuerza que tenían era sorprendente, por un momento tuve miedo, pero recordé su mirada, y sabía que tenía que volver, tal vez él no me recordará pero quería verlo feliz, le dí esa oportunidad al desaparecer.

La fuerza del remolino me expulsó en un bosque, había chocado contra un árbol, mis alas habían desaparecido en mi espalda, todavía no me acostumbraba a ellas, estaba muy lastimada, moretones por todo mi cuerpo, mi camisón estaba rasgado, sonreí al recordar la primera vez que había salido de uno de esos portales, ese mismo día lo había encontrado, pero ya tenía tiempo de eso.

El caminar se me hizo muy difícil, pero me sentí aliviada al sentir el calor del sol, tocando mi rostro, el mundo humano, comencé a caminar pero todo a mi alrededor eran árboles.

Cayó la noche, a lo lejos veía una enorme casa, necesitaba un lugar donde pasar la noche, deseaba que estuviese vacía, noches como esta el controlarse se vuelve muy difícil, y todo empeora si mi cuerpo está débil.

Un jardín de rosas blancas se extiende enfrente de mí, alcanzó a vislumbrar una figura en medio de este, conforme me voy acercando, esta se percata de mi presencia, es un peliblanco que me mira intrigado y al parecer molesto.

-¿Quién demonios eres y qué estás haciendo aquí?- Él gritaba conforme me iba acercando, con cada paso que daba yo me iba tambaleando, mi cuerpo ya estaba muy lastimado y mi ropa hecha jirones, cuando me iba a desvanecer sentía que él rodeaba mi cuerpo para evitar que me cayera.

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver- Dije con mis último aliento

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste esta nueva historia, dejen sus reviews, comentarios, preguntas y lean mi otro fic La sangre llama a la sangre.<strong>

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de Tuya hasta el amanecer**

* * *

><p>Al despertar me encontré con un par de ojos rosados que me miraban, era una rubia, su rostro era gentil<p>

-Le avisaré a Reiji que ya te despertaste- dijo la Rubia- Por cierto soy Yui

-¿Dónde estoy?¿Qué hago aquí?- traté de levantarme pero mi cuerpo aún estaba débil

-Tu te desmayaste en el jardín y Subaru te trajo-

-Mierda, no me puedo mover- Yui se acercó a mí, puso una mano sobre mi frente-

-Iré a llamar a Reiji- corrió en dirección a la puerta, pero antes se giró -Por cierto me gustaría saber tu nombre- su sonrisa era cálida

Me quedé en silencio sin saber qué responder

-Tranquila, si no quieres decirlo no hay problema-

Una vez que ella se fue de la habitación me levanté pero todo el cuerpo me dolía, necesitaba salir, tenía que seguir huyendo, abrí la ventana, me paré sobre el marco e intenté abrir mis alas pero ellas no respondían

"Maldición estoy muy débil"

-Que mierda estás haciendo- giré mi cabeza y ahí estaba él, lucía diferente de la última vez que lo ví, la impresión de verlo parado ahí hizo que me resbalará

Estaba esperando sentir el golpe de mi caída pero alguien la había amortiguado

-¿Estás loca?- Al levantar mi cabeza me topé con sus ojos - ¿Acaso te quieres matar?

-Lamento las molestias pero me persiguen y tengo que huir de aquí- Sus brazos no me dejaban pararme -Disculpa, me podrías soltar...por cierto gracias por lo de hace rato...Subaru ¿cierto?- Él me soltó pero ni aún así me pude levantar

-Quieres huir y ni siquiera te puedes parar, si que eres tonta- Él me levantó y me llevó cargando en sus brazos hasta la habitación, estuve replicando todo el camino pero él no me soltó, al estar cerca de él me di cuenta de que el parecido era abrumador, sin embargo no era él.

A pesar de que ya había pasado tiempo, deseaba que él fuera el primero en encontrarme cuando saliese del portal, inconscientemente acaricie su cabello, él volteo como reflejo al momento en el que lo hice

-¿Qué demonios haces?- me miró sonrojado

-Nada-esquivé su mirada, con la cercanía que teníamos podría alimentarme de su energía - Subaru- me odiaría después por esto, pero necesitaba huir -Espera- él se detuvo antes de entrar a mi habitación, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé

Él me soltó, y caí en el suelo, pero al menos ya me podía mantener en pie, la puerta se abrió súbitamente era la rubia, quien la había abierto.

Al entrar a mi habitación me encontré con Yui y un pelinegro de lentes que me miraba molesto

-Déjenme a solas con la señorita- Yui salió por un lado y me susurró

-Tranquila, él no es tan severo como parece-

Subaru había desaparecido detrás de mí

-Usted no es un ser humano - me examinó de arriba hacia abajo -¿Así que dime exactamente que es lo que eres y qué es lo que quieres?

- Tu ya sabes lo que soy - había leído su mente, él lo sabía pero quería que yo se lo dijera en voz alta - Y no te preocupes, solo estoy de paso, me hubiera ido hace unos minutos pero Subaru me detuvo, ahora estoy mejor y creo que puedo llegar a la ciudad, así que me marcho- me dispuse a salir de la habitación pero él se interpuso entre la puerta y yo

-Pensaba que los de tu especie habían desaparecido hace mucho- me examinó de pies a cabeza

-Pues ya ves que no es así, entonces si me permites- Traté de pasar por debajo de su brazo pero él me lo impidió

-Eres muy altanera, pero eso lo puedo arreglar, porque creo me vas servir adelante..-me examinaba de pies a cabeza como si fuera un objeto de estudio- será cierto lo que dicen que tu sangre tiene poderes- Su mirada se volvía más siniestra conforme iba avanzando - No dejaré que él se entere de tu llegada, serás mi trofeo - Corrí hacia la ventana, a pesar de que estaba mejor mis alas no respondían, tenía que librarme de este maníaco, esa mirada la había visto antes, la tenía él señor de los vampiros cuando me ofrecieron a él. Me decidí a saltar, pero él me tiró al suelo antes de hacerlo y me acorraló, odiaba estar en esta posición, sintiéndome tan débil, él se acercó a mi cuello y aspiró mi olor.

-Necesitas alimentarte verdad, es por eso que no puedes hacer nada, me preguntó qué tan lejos llegaste con Subaru para tener esta mejoría-

Cuando estaba a punto de morderme, sonó la puerta

-Reiji, todos están ansiosos por la cena, además Ayato y Raito dicen que si no bajas pronto ellos van a cocinar algo- Era la rubia, Yui

-Esos mocosos, continuaremos con esto más tarde - Se acomodó su traje y salió por la puerta

-¿Estás bien? - Yui se acercó a mí y me ayudó a levantarme - Tuve un mal presentimiento sobre esto y volví, temí que te hubiera pasado algo-

-Pero si apenas me conoces- su rostro era sincero y al adentrarme en su mente, descubrí que ella lo decía de buena fe

-Es porque por fin hay alguien como yo en la mansión- Ella pensaba que yo era humana, pero estaba lejos de la realidad, pero decidí seguirle el juego

-Saki…- Ella me miró interrogante- Mi nombre, llámame Saki-

-Un placer Saki- ella me sonrió- Será mejor que bajemos, a no ser que quieras ver enojado a Reiji- ella me tomó la mano y me sacó de la habitación

-Espera, necesito ir al baño- ella me acompañó hasta el baño

-Creo que será mejor que te cambies- señaló mi ropa, era un camisón había olvidado por completo que seguía en camisón- Voy a traerte ropa-

-No te preocupes con cualquier cosa estará bien- salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación

Entré al baño, me miré en el espejo y me dí cuenta de que era un desastre, necesitaba alimentarme, pero no podría hacerlo aquí, no sin que el cuatro ojos se enterará y a él no le convenía que recuperará mis fuerzas, tendría que buscar la manera.

-Saki, ¿puedo pasar?- Se asomó en la puerta Yui

-Ya estás adentro- sonreí, ella me tendió su ropa

-Ponte esto, espero que sea de tu talla, es lo único que pude encontrar-

-Gracias - Ella salió del baño, me cambié pero su ropa me quedaba un poco ajustada

-No quiero salir- le dije a Yui

-¿Por qué no?- abrió la puerta la rubia

-Esto esta muy ajustado- me sonrojé, a pesar de que en el Makai, las personas usaban ropa más reveladora, nunca fui la clase de chica que usará algo así

-Si te ves muy linda- anunció Yui - Anda vamos-

En la mesa se encontraban seis jóvenes, de los cuáles a dos ya conocía, me senté a lado de Yui un pelirrojo no dejaba de molestarla y ella se sonrojaba cuando lo hacía. Yui se percató que la miraba

-Él es Ayato - dijo Yui sonrojándose -Ayato, ella es Saki -

-¿Quién pensaría que Chichinashi, tendría una amiga que no es una Chichinashi? - no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo Yui me interrumpió

-Se amable Ayato - Yui había bajado la mirada, al mismo tiempo que Ayato pero él estaba mirando en otra dirección.

- ¿Quién es tu amiga, bitch-chan?- un castaño que vestía un sombrero me miraba de arriba a abajo

-Se llama Saki, y creo que va a estar con nosotros un tiempo, ¿no es cierto Reiji? - La rubia me sonreía a pesar de que le estaba hablando a Reiji

-Ella se quedará hasta que yo lo diga-

-Eso no es necesario, con un par de días estaré bien- respondí, no creo que quedarme sea una buena idea, todavía necesito buscarlo

-¿Y dónde se va a quedar Saki-chan?- contestó el tipo con el sombrero - Ella se puede quedar en mi habitación, será muy divertido hacer una pijamada- su mirada era lasciva

-Ni lo sueñes Raito- Subaru, que hasta ahora había evitado tener contacto visual conmigo, dijo al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la mesa

-Cálmate Subaru- respondió Reiji, sin perder la calma -Ella se quedará con Yui-

-A Teddy, no le gusta esta humana- dijo un pelimorado con un peluche en sus brazos, ellos no lo notaban, no sabían que era yo, claro si no has leído acerca de los de mi especie, es difícil reconocer a uno

Un rubio llamó mi atención, él parecía inmóvil, estaba abstraído de todo lo que pasaba alrededor, no dijo nada sobre mi presencia, ni siquiera me notó, solo estaba pendiente de lo que sonaba en sus audífonos.

-Yui- me acerqué a ella - ¿Quién es él?- traté de susurrarle

-Es Shu-san- me respondió ella con una sonrisa, cuando Yui respondió, él abrió un ojo y me miró, al darme cuenta de lo sucedido me sonrojé

Cuando pregunté por el rubio, sentí una mirada asesina, al buscar a su dueño era Reiji, sólo me limité a tragar saliva y continuar comiendo.

Al terminar de comer me retiré con Yui a su cuarto.

-¿Cómo es que tú llegaste aquí? -le pregunté

-Bueno, mi padre se fue y me dejo aquí, no hay mucho que contar- ella sonreía con tristeza, no quise invadir su intimidad y me conforme con lo que dijo - ¿y tú?, no es que sea muy común desmayarse por este lugar- no podía decirle la verdad así que simplemente lo dije a medias

-Yo me escapé de mi casa y no se cómo, pero cuando iba huyendo me tope con este lugar y lo demás ya es historia- la mirada de Yui era de compasión-

-¿Por qué huiste? -

-Si no te molesta, preferiría no decirlo- Ella me abrazó, se había creado una historia en su cabeza, pero era mejor así, ahora que lo pienso nunca nadie me había tratado como ella lo estaba haciendo

-Saki, será mejor que vayamos a dormir- Yui lucía muy cansada, se veía así desde que me desperté pero no quise incomodarla a pesar de que ya sabía el por qué

No podía dormir por lo que salí a caminar por el lugar, sabía que se estaban agotando mis energías pero aún así había decidido salir, rezaba por no encontrarme con Reiji.

Una hermosa melodía de piano resonaba por los pasillos de aquella mansión, era cautivante, simplemente la seguí, llegué hasta una habitación, antes de abrir la puerta me pregunté si era correcto, uno de mis puntos débiles era la música y en la situación en la que me encontraba era muy peligroso, podía romper mi promesa.

Inconscientemente abrí la puerta y me encontré con un par de ojos verdes que me miraban interrogantes

-Así que Saki-chan no pudo resistirse a mi melodía- dijo Raito, él traía una bata consigo y una camisa que apenas si estaba abotonada

-¿Eras tú, él que estaba tocando?- me resultaba sorprendente que él tocara de esa manera, poco a poco me fui acercando al piano, él continuaba tocando esa melodía tan cautivadora

-A Saki-chan le gusta lo que escucha- me limite a asentir, me sente a lado de él mientras tocaba, apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro -Saki-chan- terminó de tocar la melodía - No deberías de ser tan confiada con alguien a quien acabas de conocer-

Mis sentidos estaban adormecidos, pero al adentrarme en su mente sabía a lo que se refería, tal vez después de esto podría irme de este lugar.

Raito acarició mi rostro con una de sus manos, poco a poco se fue acercando como si me fuera a besar pero esas no eran sus intenciones, su rostro estaba a la altura de mi cuello, comenzó a lamer mi cuello, él planeaba morderme pero si lo hacía él se daría cuenta de que no era humana, no podía permitirlo, la única manera de evitar que él me mordiera, era hacerlo, romper mi promesa, y hacerlo, lo siento, susurré en mi mente, pero esto es lo que soy, un monstruo.

Alejé un poco a Raito de mí, él me miró interrogante, haciendo esto mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, él no descubriría qué era y podría largarme de aquí. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé, poco a poco él fue profundizando el beso, sus manos subieron a mis hombros y con delicadeza comenzó a bajar mi camisón, él parecía estar disfrutando el momento, mi camisón quedó a la altura de mis caderas y Raito comenzó a trazar un camino de mordidas y besos por mi cuello, trataba de reprimir mis impulsos por soltar un gemido, sus manos descansaban en mis caderas, poco a poco él comenzaba a acercarlas a las suyas, volvió a besarme. Me levantó sujetándome de las caderas y enrollando mis piernas a su cintura. Me sentó sobre el piano. Con sus manos ágiles sin soltarme me quitó el camisón, me sentía totalmente expuesta ante su mirada, él se tomó unos segundos para mirarme.

-Si que eres muy atrevida Saki-chan, si tan sólo bitch-chan aprendiera más de ti- al escuchar lo que dijo no pude evitar sonrojarme

-Si vas a empezar a decir cosas sin sentido, será mejor que terminemos con esto- Traté de bajarme del piano, cuando él me lo impidió aprisionándome entre sus brazos

-Tú fuiste la que empezó con esto y ahora lo tienes que terminar- su expresión era completamente seria

"_Mierda" _dije para mis adentros, ya no había vuelta atrás

-Entonces ¿Dónde nos quedamos?- dijo Raito al mismo tiempo que jugaba con los tirantes de mi sostén, poco a poco los comenzaba a deslizar por mis hombros, una de sus manos esta sobre uno de mis pechos apretándo, él parecía disfrutar como contenía mis gemidos

-Déjalo salir, que no es lo que querías- Sonreía satisfecho, al mismo tiempo que plantaba besos en mi clavícula, mano comenzaba a deslizarse por mi ropa interior, trate de alejarme de él, pero cada vez que lo hacía él me acariciaba con rudeza

-Ya se que no eres virgen, no se porque aún así tienes miedo de hacerlo-

En ese momento el tiempo pareció congelarse y recordé sus palabras.

"_No tengas miedo, si de verdad no quieres hacerlo, estará bien, no por eso voy a quererte menos"_

"_Yo te voy a aceptar no importa lo que seas ni de donde vengas"_

No podía hacerlo, pero sentía que ya no tenía el control sobre mi cuerpo, es como si alguien tomará el control.

-Saki-chan, te estás volviendo más juguetona-

Volví en mí y mis manos estaban rasguñando la espalda de Raito. Rápidamente baje mis manos, y desvíe mi mirada hacia otro lado.

-Tranquila, no voy a ser tan rudo, como las marcar que me dejaste- besó mi mejilla -Ahora déjame continuar- continuó con su juego de caricias.

-¡Saki!- era la voz de Yui, acaso esa rubia era una adivina, siempre que necesitaba ayuda ella llegaba para salvarme.

-Bitch-chan ¿podría unírsenos? no crees Saki-chan- lo aparte de mí y me vestí.- Sabes que esto no se acaba aquí verdad- él susurró en mi oído, lo que provocó que me estremeciera, giré para encararme con él, pero ya había desaparecido

No entiendo porque una vez que absorbí su energía no fui capaz de defenderme, o por qué él no se había debilitado siquiera un poco, necesito respuestas, sólo había una persona que quizá podría dármelas, pero sabía el precio que había que pagar.

Yui abrió la puerta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Siento preocuparte Yui, es sólo que no podía dormir y decidí dar un paseo- su rostro lucía triste, la observé con una mayor detención, ella tenía unas mordidas en su cuello, a pesar de que trataba de esconderlas con su cabello era imposible.

"_Lo siento Yui"_ dije para mí antes de entrar en su mente, en su recuerdo más reciente, ella acababa de ser mordida por Ayato, él había entrado a su cuarto cuando yo me fui, me adentré más en sus recuerdos y muchos en muchos de ellos, ella era mordida de maneras muy crueles o brutales, un par de veces casi la dejan seca y otras veces más habían hecho que ella se desmayará, me sentía mal por ella, en uno de esos recuerdos vi como ella poco a poco se iba enamorando de Ayato, en algunos de ellos me provocaron un sonrojo.

"_Simplemente no entiendo a los humanos"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y este es un adelanto de lo que vendrá en el próximo capítulo<em>**

**_-Primero me besas y después te vas a revolcar con Raito- su mirada estaba llena de furia..._**

**_-Sabes, esto no puede seguir así... en algún momento tendremos que parar- _**

**_-¿O tal vez podríamos terminar lo que empezamos?-_**

**_-Tú sabes cual es el precio si quieres que te responda eso... la pregunta es ¿estás dispuesta a pagarlo?_**

**_-Demonios, si de verdad necesitabas alimentarte solo lo hubieras pedido- comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa no hice otra cosa que sonrojarme, esto era de verdad incómodo_**

**_-¿Cuándo vas a terminar con esta farsa?-_**

_**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de tuya hasta el amanecer, gracias a los que han dejado su review, a los que siguen la historia y a los que la han puesto en favoritos, espero que les guste y responda algunas de sus incógnitas este capítulo y que al mismo tiempo las mantenga intrigadas**

**Sin más por el momento, les dejo el capítulo **

* * *

><p>Desde que vi los recuerdos de Yui, me sentí un poco mal por ella, pero eso fue raro mi yo anterior no podría sentir nada pero desde que lo conocí a él, mis sentimientos cambiaron completamente, y como Yui era una humana, me hacía sentir cerca de él, pero estar en esta casa llena de vampiros hacía que mis instintos estuvieran en una cuerda floja dispuestos a caer y llevarse todo consigo, lo único bueno era que ellos no podrían encontrarme aquí, el rey de los vampiros no me buscaría aquí, si quieres esconderte de alguien el mejor lugar será en sus propias narices, además puedo alimentarme de Raito si es necesario, aunque debo de tener precaución sobre qué tan lejos voy a llegar, y mi disfraz de humano ha logrado engañar a todos a excepción de Reiji, él tiene esa cara de científico loco que pone siempre me hace preocupar.<p>

Espero que él estar sola con él en su laboratorio no sea tan malo.

Tocó la puerta de su laboratorio, esperando que él no se encuentre pero mis deseos se ven destruidos al escuchar su voz diciéndome que entre.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir- dijo él al tiempo que acomodaba sus lentes

-Dije que lo haría, ¿no es así?...-respondí al tiempo que me sentaba en uno de los sillones que estaba cerca a la puerta- Entonces hagámoslo rápido, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?- subí mis pies a una mesita que estaba cerca

-Compórtate como una dama, ¿acaso necesitas que alguien te discipline?- quise replicar pero el látigo en sus manos me hizo replantearme esa idea, por lo que baje mis pies- Es mejor así, entonces debería preguntar de quién te alimentaste después de tu primera noche aquí te recuperaste muy rápido-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- odiaba la manera en que lo decía como si él estuviera por encima de...tsk mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el látigo cayó sobre mis piernas

-Esa no es manera de responder, dirigete a mi con respeto, deberias aprender de Yui, ella era muy imprudente...- deje de poner atención cuando menciono a Yui, me estremecí al recordar lo que vi en sus recuerdos, al tratar de leer su mente la encontre en blanco, no podía adentrarme en ella

-Pero que mier...- Y el látigo volvió a caer sobre mí.

-Vocabulario, no sabes lo que una poción puede hacer, soy inmune a tus poderes y por cierto tus heridas no van a sanar tan rápido- no había reparado en que las marcas de este no habían desaparecido, a pesar de que me había alimentado -Es una fórmula especial para contener a los de tu clase, y además este te va debilitando para mantener a raya tus poderes-me sorprendió la serenidad con la que me decía las cosas, al mismo tiempo que lo decía servía té en dos tazas -Bébelo-

Tome la taza entre mis manos, pero él sostenía ese látigo, di un pequeño sorbo, esta cosa era demasiado dulce, por mi experiencia los sabores dulces siempre escondían un buen veneno.

-¿Qué es esto?- comenzaba a marearme

-Esta poción debería de mostrar tu verdadera esencia- yo luchaba para que eso no sucediera, mi cuerpo estaba temblando, "_Maldito Reiji"_

-Muestramelas- por un momento me sonrojé pero me di cuenta de que hablaba de mis alas, pero al tiempo que desabrochando mi blusa, comencé a sentirme cansada, mis ojos me pesaban ya no era dueña de mi cuerpo

-Estúpido Reiji- dije antes de perder el conocimiento

Al despertarme escuchaba un par de voces discutiendo afuera

-¡Que demonios hacia ella en tu laboratorio!- la voz sonaba bastante enojada, esa voz era de Subaru

-Ella solo me estaba ayudando con unos asuntos-

-Que clase de asuntos- cada vez su voz sonaba más fuerte, pero Reiji sonaba imperturbable

-Ese no es asunto tuyo- se escuchó un golpe y unos pasos que se alejaron, pero otros se acercaron.

Al momento que escuché que abrieron la puerta me fingí dormida, una mano acarició mi mejilla

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?- Era Subaru-¿Porque apareciste en medio del bosque? El viejo fue el que te trajo aquí..

-Subaru, no sabía que estabas aquí, creo que volveré más tarde- Era Yui, siempre tan calmada como siempre-

-Tsk, no importa ya me iba- hubiera dado todo por ver su cara en ese momento, y escuché la puerta cerrarse detrás de él, ¿Por qué le importaba?¿Acaso era por el beso?, de seguro estoy imaginándome cosas.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, como si fuera la primera vez en despertar, vi a Yui como se acercaba a mí para tomarme la temperatura, ella era demasiado dulce para mi gusto, pero yo nunca había conocido a alguien así, todos siempre buscaban a algo.

-Que bueno que ya te despertaste me tenías preocupada- su sonrisa siempre era sincera, trate de moverme pero no podía "_¡Demonios, tendría que ir con Raito otra vez!"_

-¿Qué pasó?- sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, pero quería saber qué era lo que había dicho al respecto Reiji, de seguro una gran mentira para tapar que él está experimentando conmigo

-Estabas con Reiji en su laboratorio y pues parece ser que te desmayaste ahí- la sonrisa de Yui cambió, fue entonces cuando vino a mi mente, un recuerdo de ella, donde Reiji la utilizaba para probar sus nuevos venenos y pociones, era fácil saber qué pensaba ella, soy su nuevo conejillo de indias .- Creo que será mejor que descanses, te ves realmente cansada- Fue entonces que ella salió de la habitación, me estaba dando privacidad, aunque eso significara para ella una mala noche.

Deje pasar unas horas antes de salir, note que el lugar donde me había golpeado Reiji no había sanado, esto va a ser un problema. Todos estaban dormidos cuando salí de la habitación, me dirigí a la habitación de Raito. Y ahí estaba él, recostado sobre su cama, esa sonrisa lo decía todo, él sabía que iba a venir y estaba disfrutando eso, me hizo un ademán para que me acercara. Estaba parada justo delante de él, se hincó sobre la cama para estar a mi altura, él retiró mi cabello y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Saki-chan, no podía pasar un día sin que deseará mi cuerpo- sonreía con suma satisfacción

-No sabía que lo que de verdad querías era una plática nocturna- estaba tan cansada que apenas pude sonreír, me quité el camisón pero al hacerlo casi me caigo, Raito no sabía si reírse o preocuparse, me imagino que he de parecer como si estuviera ebria, por lo que solo me tomó entre sus brazos y me recostó en su cama

-Ya será mañana Saki-chan- era extraño como él me trataba en estos momentos, desearía tener la fuerza suficiente para adentrarme en su mente - Porque cuando lo hagamos no te vas a poder levantar- giré mi rostro para verlo a él, su rostro era diferente.

"_Estúpido Reiji, no puedo ni alimentarme por su culpa"_

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía jale a Raito hacia mí y lo bese, un beso hambriento, pero extrañamente él no lo correspondió de la misma manera, fue extraño ya que él era un pervertido cuando se lo proponía, es decir, siempre. Él se separó y me besó la frente

-Mañana lo compensaremos Saki-chan-

"_Mierda"_ me había quedado dormida en el cuarto de Raito, de seguro Yui me estaba buscando, él beso hizo que mejorará aunque seguía débil, al menos podría mantenerme de pie, él estaba ahí durmiendo a mi lado, cuando estaba a punto de levantarme él me sujetó por la cintura y me recostó nuevamente.

-Saki-chan no hemos terminado lo que empezamos, será que tu cuerpo amaneció con ánimos- besó mi clavícula

-Raito, yo…- Era el momento, podría sanar mis heridas si estaba con él, sólo espero que el té que me dio Reiji ya haya salido de mi sistema- Yo quiero…

-Nos proponemos complacer Saki-chan- inmediatamente se situó, besó mis labios con desespero, sus manos recorrían mis caderas, sentía como su energía fluía a través de mí, me tomó de la cintura para luego girar y quedar encima de él, Raito quería lograr que yo le pidiera que me hiciera suya, pero nunca lo iba a lograr por más intentos que tratará. Con su juego previo siempre buscaba más y más, algo en mí volvía a aparecer como si quisiera llevar este juego al final, pero yo sabía que no era necesario, al menos por ahora, entre caricias y besos noté como las manos de Raito buscaban quitarme mi ropa interior. Detuve sus manos.

-Esto no puede seguir así- trataba de articular mis palabras, pero él me callaba con un beso…

-No puede seguir porque no me dejas- me decía él, tomándome del cuello con delicadeza-Deja que sientas mis colmillos y dime que no quieres continuar después de eso

-Espera, tenemos que parar...-lo alejé de mí, al menos mis fuerzas estaban volviendo

-Y si mejor terminamos lo que empezamos la otra noche, no me puedo contener- me aprisionó debajo de él

-Alguien podría descubrirnos- estábamos forcejeando, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta

-Raito- era la voz de Ayato- Chichinashi no encuentra a…- dijo al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta, se quedó sorprendido por lo que había visto, o al menos eso creía - Hey Raito, no es justo que te quedes con la no Chichinashi, el gran Ore-sama la reclama como suya- y fue así como me dí cuenta de que miraba mis pechos

-Ayato- Raito se separó de mí un instante- Como soy tan buen hermano, podremos compartir a Saki-chan- me había quedado sin habla ante lo que estaba escuchando, esperaba que Ayato no fuera a tomar parte de lo que Raito planeaba, me giré para ver a Ayato y por un momento pareció pensar la propuesta de su hermano

-Ore-sama no comparte nada, pero te demostraré que ella quiere estar conmigo- Estúpido Ayato que no se daba cuenta de que Yui, estaba enamorada de él.

-Saki…-gritaba Yui por los pasillos-

-Otra vez bitch-chan-

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude de la habitación de Raito, al tiempo que iba corriendo por el pasillo me iba poniendo mi camisón, a veces no entiendo como me meto en estos líos, sería todo más fácil si aceptará mi naturaleza

Choque y tropecé con Yui.

-¿Estás bien?-Yui me miró de arriba a abajo, buscando señales de alguna mordida

-Si, ya estoy mejor- dije al mismo tiempo que ambas nos levantábamos

-No estabas en tu habitación, cuando fui a buscarte- dijo la rubia poniendo su mano en mi mejilla-Si te pasó algo puedes contármelo

- No pasó nada- soné un poco brusca, pero en realidad no quería hablarle de eso

Desde que Reiji me había dado ese té y lo que sea que le haya puesto en él, me sentía rara, a pesar de absorber energía está mañana me sentía bastante débil, y sólo habían pasado una horas, tendría que ir a buscarlo, las heridas que me había hecho seguían latentes, pero había algo raro, estas no desaparecían.

No encontraba a Reiji, por ningún lado, pero me dio cuenta de que Ayato iba saliendo de la habitación de Yui y se limpiaba la sangre de su boca, no quería topármelo de frente por lo que di media vuelta y continué mi camino, esperando que él no me hubiera visto

-El gran Ore-sama te ordena que no huyas- demonios si me había visto, giré mi cabeza para ver si me perseguía pero él apareció enfrente mío tomándome por los hombros -Espera tú no tienes el olor a Raito, ¿qué acaso él no te ha hecho suya?- me sonrojé al escuchar lo que decía

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- al responderle sus ojos me miraban sorprendidos, nunca nadie le había contestado de esa manera, sonreí satisfecha y me removí entre sus brazos para buscar que me soltara, no podía utilizar mi fuerza, "_Maldita poción, maldito Reiji"_

-Entonces el gran Ore-sama puede reclamarte como suya- qué demonios acababa de decir él, levantó mi rostro-Raito dijo que te gustaba esto- puso su mano sobre mi pecho, bajó su cabeza a la altura de mi cuello y me lamió el cuello

-Hey, suéltame…- le solté una cachetada, al menos podía hacer eso, caí sobre mis rodillas

-¿¡Qué demonios te sucede?- pensé que iba a golpearme pero una mano lo detuvo antes

-No la toques Ayato- era Subaru

-Ella le pertenece a Ore-sama-

-Déjala Ayato- ninguno de los dos había movido ningún músculo, decidí levantarme y separarlos

-Primero dejen de comportarse como niños, segundo no soy un objeto, Ayato y tercero yo puedo manejar esto, Subaru- solté a ambos

-Pero a Raito lo dejas llevar las cosas más lejos- soltó Ayato antes de desaparecer

-Idiota- dije antes de irme, pero Subaru me había detenido del brazo

-¿De qué está hablando?- él me miraba intrigado pero tenía una ligera sospecha en los ojos

-Dime por qué te interesa tanto si solo me has estado evitando...además lo que yo

haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo- me libre de su agarre, lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos que me miraban como si estuvieran revelando mis expresiones

-¿Te haz estado revolcando con Raito?- sin rodeos fue así como me lo preguntó, no podía descifrar la mirada de Subaru, ¿era furia en su rostro?, ¿acaso eran celos?

-Ese es mi problema- me alejé de él, pero Subaru no me iba a dejar ir tan fácil, me acorraló contra la pared, pero traté de girar mi cabeza para ver su rostro pero él me lo impidió

-¿Entonces es así?-

-Tú no lo entiendes- puse mi frente contra la pared, no esperaba que Subaru entendiera las cosas que hacía pero al ser tan parecido a él, realmente odiaba que me juzgará de esa manera

-¿Qué es lo que hay que entender?- me tomó de los hombros para encararlo- Primero me besas y luego te vas a revolcar con Raito? Dime que es lo que tengo que entender de eso

-¿Enserio crees que disfruto haciendo esas cosas?- susurró pero después de todo quién era él para pedirme explicaciones, no éramos nada - Primero que todo tú y yo no somos nada para que yo te de explicaciones, segundo tu no sabes nada acerca de mí, para que me veas con esa mirada acusadora y tercero ¿qué acaso fue tu primer beso?- él se había sonrojado ante eso, no podía creerlo, lo había sido-

-Ese no es cierto- respondió rápidamente pero evitaba mi mirada

-Descuida, no soy del tipo de princesas que buscan ser recatadas, no necesito un príncipe, así que olvídalo, es así como yo hago las cosas, es así como lo hacen los monstruos- esto último lo dije susurrando, pero lo que había dicho había sido rudo, y a pesar de que no había entrado en su mente, podía ver por sus reacciones que era una persona que no se merecía esto, no lo iba a liar en mis problemas, "_Lo siento Subaru". _Me alejé abruptamente de él, no podía verlo a la cara

-Ya me dí cuenta de eso...- dijo como si de un susurro se tratase- tú no sabes nada acerca de monstruos- él había escuchado lo último quemdije, giré mi cabeza pero él ya no se encontraba ahí

-Creo que ya descubrí la respuesta a mi primera pregunta- Reiji había aparecido detrás de mí

-No estoy de humor para esto- traté de esquivarlo pero él me detuvo

-Pues creo que te va a interesar esto-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Reiji?- miró su rostro cansada, la conversación con Subaru me trajo malos recuerdos a mi mente

-¿Qué es lo que te he dicho de los modales?-a veces me sorprende como él busca mantener la rectitud en estos momentos

-Me importa una mierda tus modales, así que dime de una vez- había cometido un gran error, ante mi altanería lo único que obtuve como respuesta fue que me golpeara con una fusta, cuando lo intentó hacer otra vez, mi cuerpo reaccionó de manera extraña como si se moviera por sí solo, detuvo la fusta de Reiji

-Dije que no estaba de humor- mi voz sonaba diferente, esta no era yo, pero...la maldición, mierda…, rompí la fusta de Reiji enfrente de él

-Creí que no tenías la suficiente fuerza- Reiji estaba sorprendido ante mi reacción

-¡Basta!- grité al mismo tiempo que me alejaba y me encerraba en mi habitación, poco a poco conforme me iba tranquilizando, recuperaba el control de mi cuerpo, ¿por qué mis instintos estaban saliendo a flote?, pensé que había logrado calmarlos, al apoderarse de mí, me sentía mareada, tal vez si sólo me recostaba estaría mejor.

Me arrojé sobre la cama, pero alguien ya estaba ahí, _¡qué demonios, este era el día de fastidiar a Saki! _Pero estaba cansada, así que ignoré a quien estaba a mi lado

-¿Hasta cuando vas a terminar con esta farsa?-

"_¿Acaso él me había descubierto?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Esto fue todo por hoy, pero en el siguiente capítulo conoceremos un poco del pasado de Saki, si les gustó la historia dejen su review, póngalo en favoritos o síganlo.<em>**

**_¡Las leo luego!_**

**_Bueno esto es lo que veremos más adelante:_**

**_-Piensas que puedes engañar a todos...-_**

**_-No creo que entiendas lo que se acerca pequeña-_**

**_-Anda sabes que estás deseándolo-_**

**_-Anda dime cuál ha sido la razón por la que tú y Shu se han vuelto muy cercanos-_**

**_-¿Qué acaso estás celoso de que ya no te visité más?-_**

**_-Tú sabes el precio si quieres que te responda eso...la pregunta es: ¿Estás dispuesta a pagarlo?-_**

**_-Demonios si de verdad necesitabas alimentarte solo lo hubieras pedido...- Comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa, él ver su torso desnudo no hizo otra cosa que sonrojarme, esto de verdad se volvería incómodo_**

_**"Era imposible que él estuviera ahí enfrente mío, estaba tan cerca de mí que quería correr y arrojarme en sus brazos, pero él no me recordaría, él ahora era feliz"**_

**Se que un par de adelantos deberían estar en este capítulo, pero decidí dejarlos de incógnita, espero no ser mala :3**

**¡Las leo en el siguiente capítulo de Tuya hasta el amanecer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bienvenidas a un nuevo capítulo de Tuya hasta el Amanecer **

**El último capítulo del año ;) espero leerlas en los siguientes capítulos.**

* * *

><p>-¿A qué te refieres?- era la primera vez que lo escuchaba dirigirme la palabra, pero a pesar de esto quería corroborar que tanto era lo que él sabía<p>

-Que mujer tan molesta, de verdad crees que no me daría cuenta que un demonio entró a la mansión- se acercó a mí, sus ojos azules resplandecían con la luz de la luna -Este olor que emanas es falso, ¿por qué no muestras tu verdadera forma?- se acercó a mí y lamió mi cuello- Apuesto a que tienes un sabor delicioso, pequeña súcubo- mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, a pesar de lucir como un holgazán Shu, me había descubierto.

Él había captado mi atención desde que nos sentamos en la mesa, ahora sabía porque, él era como yo, ninguno aparentaba lo que era

-¿Te gustaría probarlo verdad?- corrí mi cabello hacia un lado

-De verdad que Raito ha sacado provecho de esa naturaleza tan pervertida tuya- decía al mismo tiempo que me acorralaba contra la cama, esperaba que él tomara el control de las cosas, cuando acercó su rostro a mi cuello y lo lamió

-Pero sería demasiado molesto- y él simplemente se dio la vuelta y fingió quedarse dormido

Pensé que de verdad iba a hacerlo, esto si que era una sorpresa, pero necesitaba saber como me había reconocido

-Shu ¿Cómo me reconociste?- él tenía puesto sus audífonos, le quite uno -¿Cómo sabías..?

-Si que eres molesta- estaba a punto de pararse cuando, lo jale de regreso a la cama, me subí encima de él, no podía dejar que se fuera sin saber la verdad

-De verdad eres obscena- Puso sus manos en mi cintura

-Déjate de rodeos y responde- no me importo en ese momento la incómoda posición en la que estábamos solo buscaba respuestas

-Estoy muy cansado para hablar ¿por qué no me das algo a cambio?- una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en sus ojos

-¡En serio! ¿no podías pedir algo más? ustedes los vampiros son tan fáciles de predecir- corrí mi cabello hacia un lado- Anda, vamos que no tengo toda la noche- lo animé, esperaba sentir sus colmillos sobre mi piel, pero solo sentía su respiración contra mi cuello

-Eres igual que ella, ¿no es así?- ¿ella?, no conozco a ninguna persona que le guste sentir como se desgarra su piel frente a dos colmillos, pero había escuchado de las putas de sangre, aquellas humanas que simplemente van a distintos bares a los que solo asisten vampiros, ellas disfrutan el placer de una mordida, ¿acaso se refería a Yui?

-¿Te refieres a Yui?- me atreví a preguntar

-Ella es solo una novia-sacrificio, no tienes idea de quién estoy hablando o solo estás fingiendo- acercó su rostro a mí -Hagamos de esto algo divertido

-No tengo energías para hacerlo, ni siquiera para saber lo que estás pensando, entonces dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- acercó su rostro al mío y me besó, fue tan repentino, mi cuerpo se recuperaba, pero el beso no era por mí, me di cuenta de eso cuando mordió uno de mis labios y la sangre comenzó a correr.

-El sabor es diferente, no es malo, pero ese no es tu verdadero yo- una de sus manos corrió mi cabello hacia atrás, acariciaba mi mejilla - la sangre de un demonio es la más exquisita de todas, transformate para mí, y te diré lo que necesitas saber- si que parecía hermano de Reiji, que obsesión la de ellos de verme como súcubo

-Shu, yo...-

De repente se abrió la puerta, era Yui, quien miraba la escena sorprendida y se quedaba sin palabras, rápidamente me senté en la cama y Shu se levantó, antes de salir por la puerta se dirigió a nosotras

-Si que ambas son obscenas-

Yui se acercó a mí

-No pensaba que tu y Shu estuvieran a punto de- estaba avergonzada, ni siquiera podía articular la palabra, bajo la mirada - pensaba que tu y Raito- abrí mis ojos, como sabía de mis visitas nocturnas- desde que tu llegaste es raro que tome mi sangre y ya no intenta cosas raras, y el otro dia te vi saliendo de su habitación-

-Eso no significa nada- estaba a la defensiva, por lo que había visto de Raito en los pensamientos de Yui de seguro se consiguió una puta de sangre, porque él nunca ha bebido de mí ni hemos pasado a más.

-Puede que el sea un poco brusco e insistente pero en el fondo es diferente- sí que Yui se empeñaba en buscar el lado bueno de todos- Sólo piénsalo, ya ha tenido bastante con su madre- se levantó y se fue, a pesar de que buscaba en los recuerdos de Yui, algo sobre su madre, era como si me encontrara frente a un candado, era mejor no pensar en eso.

No quería más líos y menos pensar lo de Raito, aunque después de que empezamos con nuestro juego, él se ponía un tanto cariñoso, pero siempre lo terminaba alejando, había visto que hacía lo mismo con Yui y con cualquier escoba con falda que pasara frente a él, poco a poco me quedé dormida en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Este era un mundo diferente al que una vez había llegado, ya no estaba en un lugar lleno de amor fraternal donde no tenía que tener la guardia alta todo el tiempo, pero no los podía poner en peligro, eran buenas personas y me escapé, borré la memoria de mi primer amor y su familia, habían sido muy buenos conmigo, una desconocida que puso caos en su hogar.<p>

_"Un callejón oscuro, menudo lugar donde fui a parar, la caída me había dejado muy lastimada,apenas si me podía levantar, una puerta se abrió y una figura salió de ahí_

_-Nos vemos,mañana daré lo mejor de mí- era un hombre, su voz era alegre y enérgica, cuando dí un paso, tiré uno de los botes de basura, y giró para verme - ¿Estas bien?- mi cuerpo sufrió un fallo, cuando estaba a punto de caerme, él detuvo mi caída -Creo que es mejor que te llevemos a un hospital- sugirió el desconocido_

_-Un hospital no...por favor- pude ver su rostro a detalle, enmarcado por su cabello y un par de ojos violeta, fue entonces cuando perdí mi conciencia, pero esos ojos llenos de preocupación me siguieron._

* * *

><p><em>Desperté en una habitación, el cuarto de alguien, supongo que no me llevó al hospital, revisé mi cuerpo esperando que no me hubiera topado con un violador o un traficante de órganos, estaba completa, suspiré, traté de levantarme pero un gran dolor atravesó mi abdomen.<em>

_-Tsk...lo que me faltaba- se abrió la puerta y otro hombre de cabello café y ojos a juego, llevaba una bata blanca y una sonrisa que transmitía ternura_

_-Que bueno que despertaste, pero es mejor que no te muevas…-_

* * *

><p><em>-No creo que estés en condiciones de escapar- una luz se había encendido en la sala y una figura apareció en la sala - Cuando se despierte se sentirá triste -su sonrisa siempre era cálida, y eso que yo no era de su familia, pero Emma me había explicado que él era así- a Tsubaki realmente le alegras el día-<em>

_-Yo no puedo-_

* * *

><p>Me agité en la cama, los recuerdos me atormentaban, mi mente me llevaba más atrás, parecía que en estos momentos todo mi mundo se veía agitado, sería acaso producto de mi hermana, pero ella ya había muerto, la habían matado sus hijos, ahora que lo pienso yo nunca los conocí.<p>

_-Vamos Saki- me miraba Kitsu, una niña cambiaforma, de ojos dorados y cabello gris, movía su cola de zorro de un lado a otro, sus garras apretaban muñeca, era una buena persona pero el pertenecer en este mundo tarde o temprano te corrompía._

_-Sabes que no puedo- miraba a mi alrededor, esperando que nadie nos escuchara- si padre se entera que salí a esas reuniones me va a mandar lejos, yo no quiero ir con mi hermana, sabes que ella me odia, desde el incidente previo a su boda-_

_-Ya pasó hace mucho Saki, además quiero mostrarte algo que aprendí- puso sus manos en mi rostro, cerró los ojos y susurró- Mutare animum et mentem, aliud corpus anima ipsa_

_Me miré al espejo y ya no tenía mis cuernos, ahora tenía un par de orejas de gato, las piernas de gacela y una alas de halcón, mi rostro ahora tenía rasgos felinos, y al girarme para apreciar la magia de Kitsu, podía ver que tenía una cola_

_-¡¿Cómo lo hiciste!?- miraba sorprendida a Kitsu quien lucía exactamente como yo_

_-Si pones atención en la clase de transferencia de magia I, este es el resultado- tomó un par de listones, uno rojo que se puso ella y uno azul para mi- ahora somos como gemelas, -sonreía al tiempo que movía la cola -¡Vámonos!_

_Salimos de la habitación por la ventana, íbamos volando, Kitsu, no se acostumbra a las alas, siempre que salíamos a algún lado yo la llevaba cargando, se veía tan graciosa, tambaleaba de un lado a otro, pensaba que en cualquier momento se iba a caer._

_Llegamos al Calabozo de Azufre, era el lugar de moda de ese entonces, los guardias conocían a Kitsu y nos dejaron pasar, al parecer ella asistía más seguido de lo que me decía, sigo sin entender cómo es que ella nos consiguió el acceso a la zona V I P, había un par de hombres del clan luna, ellos eran en parte lobo, estos se acercaron a nosotras, yo pretendí ignorarlos pero ellos parecían conocer a Kitsu, uno de ellos la besó._

_-Saki, ellos son Yuu y Markoo, generales de la guardia de la luna, mañana salen de viaje y quieren disfrutar su última noche- Kitsu me guiño un ojo y me sonrió picaramente. Markoo la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, la comenzó a besar, de solo verlos me incomodaba, él le susurró algo a ella, y señaló unos cuartos privados, iba a ser una larga noche_

_Kitsu se acercó a mí._

_-Suéltate un poco, diviertete- me tendió la mano para despedirse pero dejó caer un paquete_

_-Acaso quieres que yo- el volumen de la música subió, y ella ya no escuchó lo que decía, lo que faltaba._

_Yuu puso una mano en mi cintura y me acercó a él, intentó besarme pero quité rostro y comenzó a besar el cuello, como no correspondí su beso, por lo que procedió a dar mordidas ligeras y gruñír_

_-Anda, sabes que haz estado deseándolo- susurró_

_-Espera...- lo separe de mi- necesito ir al baño_

_Al principio Yuu no queria soltarme, pero al ver que no iba a continuar el juego, me soltó, pero juguetonamente me apretó mi trasero_

_-Idiota- susurré, iba caminando por el corredor, tenía que encontrar a Kitsu, abrí una puerta al azar, y me encontré con una imagen que quisiera olvidar, era un híbrido de serpiente con una especie que no pude identificar con una conejo-marmota, él estaba encima de ella jalando sus orejas, estaban tan ensimismados en lo que hacían que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que abrí la puerta, la cerré rápidamente, baje la mirada y la transformación estaba perdiendo su efecto._

_"Maldita Kitsu", de seguro tiene su boca ocupada para poder concentrarse y mantener el hechizo, vi un gran ventanal y me arroje por el, nadie podía saber que estaba aquí._

_Para los demonios no tenía importancia el perder la virginidad pero al ser un súcubo, solo era el inicio, una vez empezando no podías parar, te volvías esclavo de tus deseos y no podías parar, pero eso era lo de menos, la maldición de mi querida hermana Cordelia, era eso lo que me preocupaba"_

Me desperté envuelta en sudor, salí a caminar tratando de procesar la razón por la que mis recuerdos estaban atacándome, todo eso ya era pasado, habían cambiado muchas cosas desde aquellos días, recordar todo eso, me hacía querer tener respuestas, algo que no entendía de mi pasado, era la sobreprotección del que se hacía llamar mi padre, hubo un tiempo en el que me encerró en una celda, la maldición de Cordelia, tal vez había una forma de detenerla, debía buscar a Reiji, me mataría por lo sucedido hace un rato, pero tal vez podría sacar algo de utilidad de sus experimentos, corrí a su laboratorio.

Al entrar, éste se había quedado dormido con un libro abierto, me acerqué para averiguar qué era lo que él buscaba, como por arte de magia se despertó. Su mirada me paralizó.

-Tienes valor para regresar después de lo de hoy- su agarre me empezaba a molestar

-Necesito respuestas ahora- exigí

-Tú sabes el precio...dime ¿estás dispuesta a pagarlo?- se agachó para estar a mi altura

-Participar en tus experimentos y hacer todo lo que el científico loco quiera- sonreí- Acepto

-Primero debes de recibir tu castigo- me llevó arrastrando hasta lo que parecía una sala de torturas.

-Entonces… ¿eres de esta clase de personas?- a pesar de sentir nerviosismo por la situación y lo que se avecinaba, no podía dejar que él tuviera el control de la situación

-Una vez te lo dije, necesitas disciplina- examinaba una mesa, no alcanzaba a ver lo que había en ella.

-Y te lo vuelvo a repetir, me importa lo más mínimo- me recargaba sobre la pared

-Ven aquí- extendió su mano y yo instintivamente me acerqué - Extiende tus manos- al hacerlo él me puso un par de esposas atadas a una cadena

-¿Es enserio?, ¿de verdad piensas que esto me va a detener?- comencé a separar mis manos para romper las esposas pero no podía romperlas -¡Que mier…- Reiji me había golpeado con su látigo

-Vocabulario, después de que rompieras mi fusta, tuve que buscar una opción alterna para disciplinarte, y por fin me decidí- Segundo latigazo, tercer latigazo y así continuaron, no le iba a dar el placer de gritar, al fin y al cabo había soportado dolores más desgarradores como lo fue que Cordelia me arrancará mis cuernos, la odiaba por eso. -¿Qué no sientes nada?- me regresó a la realidad la voz de Reiji

-Esto no es nada- respondí - He soportado cosas más fuertes- Reiji frunció el ceño.

-¿Y si hago esto?-pensé que me volvería a golpear, pero se detuvo, alcé mi mirada y me encontré con que cierto rubio, había detenido el ataque - ¿Qué estás haciendo Shu?-

-Reiji, déjala es demasiado molesto que estés haciendo esto, cuando yo solo trato de dormir- Shu sonaba molesto, y la mirada de Reiji parecía querer matarle -¿Puedes levantarte?- la situación me había dejado sin habla -Si que eres una molestia- me levantó entre sus brazos

-¿Por qué la proteges si ella es capaz de defenderse sola? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que ella es?- soltó Reiji

-Si lo sé, y es por la misma razón que no deberías de hacer esto- Reji parecía sorprendido- Si ella lo desea es capaz de destruirte- ahora sí que Reiji estaba enfadado

-Sabes que le tenemos que informar a padre sobre su presencia- Shu lo había ignorado por completo

Shu me llevó cargando hasta su habitación, en el camino no mencionó ninguna palabra, me recostó sobre la cama

-Si que eres masoquista- se acostó del otro lado y se puso los audífonos

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunté, sabía que me estaba escuchando pero él me ignoró, le volví a preguntar- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- giré su rostro e hice que me mirara, no mostraba ningún asombró como si esperaba que hiciera eso

-Porque era molesto y no quería que tu sangre se desperdiciara de esa manera-

-Sabes que puedo leer tus pensamientos ¿verdad?- entornó una sonrisa

-Solo ves los que yo te quiero mostrar- su comentario me había dejado sorprendida -Si quieres respuestas, yo las puedo responder el precio ya lo conoces-

-Ahora lo sé- suspiré y me dispuse a dormir

Ahora ya no tenía pesadillas sobre mi pasado, de cierta manera la presencia de Shu, las había tranquilizado, si estar con él me iba a traer esta sensación no quería alejarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, y nos leemos para más en el siguiente capítulo de Tuya hasta el amanecer<strong>

**No olviden dejar sus reviews, y opinen sobre como esta yendo el fic**

**Que disfruten las fiestas y Feliz Año Nuevo**


End file.
